Hoedown
by avatarfanlin
Summary: this is for the pro-bending comp. OTPS! and don't ask how i managed to do a western themed story... it came to me in a dream. anyway, Kyalin. read it, it isn't what you think. i would never do what you think


**my prompts were, ****Earthbende****r: Write about your OTP competing in a contest., (emotion) anger, (location) Northern Water Tribe, 3. (genre) Western. i have exactly 1850 words. and notanerd said that as long as the elements of a western are there, i'm good. penguin sledding represents horse racing in this. this is kyalin. hoedown song is from the bugs bunny hoedown skit. anyway, read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Lin let out a growl as she caught a face full of blizzard snow and wind. "Lin! Over here!"

"Kya? I thought you said it was summer time here."

"It is."

"It's a blizzard."

Kya leaned up and gave Lin a quick kiss on the lips, before she took one of Lin's duffle bags off of her, leading the way back to her hut. "It's also the Northern Water Tribe. It should clear up tomorrow. So how was the trip?"

"I'll tell you all about it when I can actually see your face instead of snow."

"You are such a city girl." They trekked five hundred meters before they reached Kya's home. "Here we are. Home sweet home"

"You're kidding? It's just as cold in here as it is out side."

"We don't have electricity here. Which means no heaters, or lights. But, because it is your first time here," Kya placed her hands on Lin's hips, drawing her close until her breath tickled Lin's ear, "I can run us a bath with some candles for low lighting," her hands trailed up Lin's back, coming to rest on her shoulder blades, "I can massage out the knots you have built up these past months without me."

"Uh, I-" Lin struggled to get her tongue under control, "kay."

Lin followed Kya's form into the bathroom, undressing as Kya prepared the bath. "Do you want me to grab us a change of clothes?"

"Why? They will only get in the way later. Get in the tub." Lin did as she was told, sighing as her tired body entered the steaming hot water. Kya quickly got in behind her.

"How long have you had these candles burning for? They look like they only have thirty minutes left in them."

Kya shrugged. "I thought you would be here sooner. So, how was the trip?"

"Oh, it was great. Who doesn't love being stuck on a boat for two weeks?"

"Don't be sarcastic with me."

"Sorry. I'm just a tad annoyed about being away from my element for a week. At least this time you are coming back to Republic City with me."

"You and me both. Southerners have really weird traditions." Kya pushed Lin down by the shoulders, until her head was resting against her chest. "And you aren't away from your element, you have your meteorite armband." Lin bent the armband off and began making little shapes with it. "Have you talked to her at all in the past three months I have been gone?"

"No. The only interaction we have is at work."

Kya began to bend the water into a slow push and pull motion, causing it to glow. "What about Su?"

"Kya," Lin's voice was dangerously low, filled with anger and disgust. "I have nothing to say to her."

"Lin, you need to forgive her, you need-"

Lin turned around, anger burning in her eyes. "I don't need to say anything. And why should I forgive her for permanently scarring me?" She made a move to stand, only to have the water around her freeze, keeping her in place. "Kya, we- we're in the No-north Pole. It's already freezing."

"Don't care. You and I are not going to bed angry at each other."

"What d-do you suggest?"

"I suggest we kiss and make up."

"Deal." Kya smiled as she leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to Lin's lips. "Now, let m-me go."

Kya released her from the solid block of ice, returning it to hot water. "Come on, it's late, we should get to bed." Kya reached for the fallen meteorite bracelet, handing it to Lin. Kya began to retreat from the bathroom, but not before looking over her shoulder to give Lin a few departing words. "Besides, we have a traditional Northern Water Tribe Summer hoedown tomorrow."

Lin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Hoedown? Wait! What hoedown?! Kya!"

* * *

Lin's face fell when a certain tune hit her ears. Pushing the door open to the arena made of ice, she was met with dancing, the smell of barbeque and people talking in a strange way. "Please tell me this is a joke."

"Nope. This is completely real. I wish it weren't but my mother made me sign up. Something about showing good faith in our Northern leaders. Total stiffs by the way."

"This has to be a joke. These pants are too tight to bend in. Who wears hats in the North Pole? Or any pole for that matter! And don't get me started on these leather boots. They will shrink in a matter of hours!"

Kya shrugged. "I told you they had weird customs."

"So what exactly are we doing?"

"Well, first up is the dance and then the arctic bull riding contest and then the penguin sledding competition. Couple with the most points at the end of the day wins."

Lin bowed her head in defeat. Clearly not getting out of the situation her girlfriend forced her into. "Please tell me the dance is easy."

"Seeing as how it is dancing in a square, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Alright, alright, alright. Laddies and gentlemen grab your partners and line up. I am Narook, and I will be your caller for this fine dance." Narook pointed to the band who began to play an upbeat tune, with strings only. "Now Let's all Square Dance.  
Places all. Bow to your corner, bow to your own. Three hands up and round you go, break it up with a dosey do. Chicken in the bread pan kickin' out dough.  
Skip to ma Lou, my darling. Lady step back and two gents in, back you go and forward again. Step right up with an elbow swing. Skip to ma Lou, my darling."

Kya swang Lin around in a circle by linking elbows. "See, this isn't too hard. And you are doing great."

"What are you talking about? I have stepped on your foot twice. And we have only been dancing for one minute! How much longer?"

"I think it goes for six minutes."

"Spirits. I am never coming back here again."

Kya leaned in, quickly giving her a peck on the cheek. "Me neither."

They rounded their last verse before coming to a stop, panting and sweating. "Well, it definitely warms you up."

"Okay laddies and gents," The two women looked up to see Narook bringing in a metal contraption, "We have a very special addition today. Apparently strapping a human to the back of an animal is now classified as animal cruelty, thanks to those yahoos in the big cities. So we asked Sato Industries to build us a mechanical Arctic Bull. So while the judges work on the dance scores, we'll get started on the next round." He looked down at the paper in his hand. "First up, Lin Beifong"

Lin walked over to the metal bull. "This'll be easy." She leapt onto the bull, grasping the metal hilt in her hand, contorting it slightly until it held her hand tightly.

"Hold on tight."

The bull began moving back and forth, getting faster every two seconds. She rocked her hips with the rhythm of the machine. She made it to two minutes before bending the metal back to its original form and allowing herself to fall into the snow surrounding the bull.

"Laddies and gentlemen! Give it up for miss Beifong! Alright, Kando you're up."

Lin walked over to Kya, a smug look on her face. "How was that?"

"Your hand is bleeding."

Lin looked down to find her hand dripping blood into the white snow. "Oh crap."

"You cheated, didn't you?"

"A little. When is your turn?"

"Only one person from every couple rides the bull." Kya lead Lin to sit on one of the numerous ice blocks that surrounded the hoedown arena. Taking Lin's hand into her own, she bent some water from the ground around them and began to heal her hand. "I can't believe you, the tight-ass police officer, cheated."

"I didn't cheat. I simply used my natural abilities to win."

"Uh-huh. All healed."

"Have I ever told you, you are the best healer ever?"

"I could stand to hear it more. So I suggest we grab some jerky and eat it on our way to the top of the hill." Kya pointed to her left where a three hundred meter high hill stood.

"That's not a hill! It's a bloody mountain."

"Meh. Same thing."

Lin narrowed her eyebrows at her. "Remind me to buy you a dictionary when we get back to the city."

Kya shoved some jerky in Lin's mouth. "Shut up. So do you want to go the fast way, or the slow way?"

"Fast way please."

* * *

"Okay, laddies and gentlemen, this is the last competition. First couple down to the bottom, wins."

"You okay Lin?"

"Fine, why?"

"Because you are holding me extremely tight."

"Well, when you ascend the mountain at great speeds and then come to a stop by slamming into a tree, it makes you worry about what is going to happen on the way down."

"Don't worry. The penguins do all the work."

"On your marks, get set, go."

Kya used her waterbending to propel the penguin down the hill. The force caused Lin to close her eyes in an effort to keep the wind and snow out of them. "Kya! We are going to fast!"

Kya feigned ignorance. "What?! I can't hear you! You want to go faster? Okay!" Kya swung her hands out to the sides, making them go faster. In a matter of seconds, they reached the bottom. The penguin slowed itself down. Coming to a stop, it stood up, knocking the two women off of its back.

Kya jumped up, thrusting her hands in the air. "Woo! That was awesome! We have to do that again." When she didn't get a reply, she looked around to find Lin panting heavily on the ground. "You okay?"

"I am never, ever, getting in a, car with you. Ever."

"Don't be such a wuss. Lets go collect our scorecard. It will have our score and what place we came on it."

Lin stretched her hand towards her. "Help me up?"

Kya pulled on her hand. "There."

They walked to a table where the scorecards were set up on the table neatly. "Here we are, Lin Beifong and Kya."

Lin watched as Kya read the comments and scores, instantly noting the frown that replaced her once cheerful smile. "Kya? Is everything alright?"

"We've been disqualified."

"What!?" Lin snatched the piece of paper from her. Her face contorted into anger as she read. "You have been disqualified due to your incorrect partnership. Two women must never dance together. A woman does not ride a bull. A woman does not sit at the front of a penguin sled. These people are insane." Lin grabbed Kya's hand and began dragging her towards the docks.

"Where are we going?"

"There is a ship leaving for Republic City in ten minutes."

"What about our clothes?"

"I'm rich, I'll buy us new ones!"


End file.
